kingdom over love
by kagxinu
Summary: Kag,inu,san,miro are in a forced mariege to help their kingdom from onigomo andnaroku....better sam inside.
1. information

* * *

Setting: this story is going to take place in ancient Japan, but they will have kings and princess. There will be five kingdoms and two territories, the territories will be held by Kouga with his wolf tribe, it will be in the eastern where Sesshomaru is the king there. And the western territory which will be held bye Ayame with the white wolf tribe, which belongs to Sesshomaru younger brother InuYasha.

Who is yet to become king, then the Miko Kingdom, which is held bye princess Kikyuo and her younger sister Kagome. Then the exterminate Kingdom, which will be held by princess Sango. Least but not last the Monk kingdom, which will be held bye prince Miroku who is to be married to the exterminator princess then become king to take over the kingdom.

Problem: the southwest kingdom of Naroku and the southeast kingdom of Onigumo join forces to take over the five kingdoms' and the five kingdom has to be joined together before they loose the battle, so they chose a prince from each kingdom to be married to a princes to a sudden kingdom so they can join forces to defeat the evil that had come to take over all five kingdom.

Characters: the characters are Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame InuYasha, Kikyuo, Onigumo and Naroku.

Kagome: a Miko who is a princess before her sister in the Miko Kingdom and is chosen to marry one of the princes.

Kikyuo: princess of the Miko kingdom after her sister, and is chosen to guard the Kingdom at all risks.

Sango: the exterminator princes who is chosen to be married with one of the price and the only princes in her kingdom.

InuYasha: a king to be once he is married to a princess and take over the western kingdom.

Miroku: a king to be and take over his father's kingdom.

Sesshomaru:theking inthe western lands.

Ayame: a leader to be after her grandfather and is to be married to Kouga from the western wolf tribe.

Kouga: leader of the western tribe and a future husband to Ayame.

Onigumo: a brother to Naroku who joins force to take over the five kingdoms.

Naroku: brother of Onigumo and desire to take over the kingdoms.

Sum: Naroku and Onigumo wants to take over all the kingdoms the only thing the five kingdom an do is to get the two princesses and the two prince to get married so they can join forces to help their kingdoms, so InuYasha, Miroku Sango and Kagome are chosen to get married bye force, they start out rough is it going to end rough as well?


	2. decisions

KINGDOM OVER LOVE

chapter one: decisions

* * *

"………but the soldiers in the combat are not even secure to wining the battle, numerous soldiers were brought back yesterday and most of them were died" a calm voice said. He scanned his ember eyes around the table a rage look on his face appeared when he looked at the sleeping honyuo.

"InuYasha! Can't you at slightest act as if to listen instead of sleeping" the booming voice found it's way up to his ears making him jump as he woke up. He looked around every eye was on him he had a bored look on his face like he always did when they were in the assembly room. The discussion was just plain boring, he knew what was going on he saw but that didn't mean that he had to re-listen to everything.

"So what are we to do?" the man looked around his wife was sitting next to him and his general was among the crowd and his son sitting across him.

"Well the two we are fighting seems strong, maybe make our troop strong as theirs" one mistress subjected.

"But we trained the troop as hard as we could, it is not helping anything" the general said getting angry hearing that his troops were not strong. InuYasha still had the bored look in his face wishing he was anywhere other than here where he was forced to sit so long his butt was starting to hurt. His face was resting on the palm of his hand with his eyes brows raised as the crowd started arguing about the troops mostly the mistress against the general. The able woman looked at the general with a glare when the king told them to calm down.

"But your highness our troop is strong, the other troop are just too strong" the general said bowing his head slightly for his apology.

"Well, there has to be something we can do to help, this is one kingdom against two" he said putting his hand on his forehead and leaning on his elbow.

"Maybe that's the problem, one kingdom fighting again two" InuYasha said his eyes closed with a bored look on his face. The high rank nobleman looked at him confused who was sitting close to him he just opened his eye and glared at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" his father asked facing him now his hands folded in front of him looking at his son who looked rather bored with the meeting.

"Try doing what they're doing, join forces" he said getting up and walking to the exit.

"He might be dense at times but that in a good idea" his dad said smiling at the crowd. In the crowd just beside the king there was the Grand Duke, marquees, the count and his viscount, followed by the general then the Baron then the minor noblemen, it wasn't really a wide crowd it was a shot notice by the way so they didn't get the entire noble to discuss this.

"So are you suggesting that we bond forces with another kingdom you highness?"

"As a mater of fact I'm" the King said smiling slightly.

"I'm proud of him, very much and you too" Izoy the Queen said as she got up after her husband meaning the gathering was over.

"We will be having this meeting again, next week 2:00 in the afternoon with the other kingdoms as well" the King did even bother to look behind him to see his men in Order to tell them as he exited to the other room.

A girl was laying on her king size bed her hair shattered in every way while she snored softly signal her in deep sleep. A click on the door was heard when another girl walked in with long raven hair that was held behind her with only two stand of hair were falling down her face and held just behind her with the rest of her hair.

"Kagome? Are you up?" the girl said in a quiet soft voice. The girl just flinched and went on sleeping like she hadn't head anything. Kikyuo her sister placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. Kagome lifted her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her older sister smiling back at her.

"We have duties to attend to today; there is a meeting down the hall".

"Which hall?" the girl asked softly as she turned to face the ceiling, slightly she turned to face her sister when she asked her question.

"Honor of hall, father assumed that it would be important for you to attend as well" softly she got up smiled at her younger sister and walked out of the room. The girl picked up a soft pillow and bounded it to her face, how she hated the meetings. Much to her liking she got up and walked to her bathroom her maid just entering to her room. She was done in a couple minutes the maid made her bed and changed her bed sheets then got out to take them to the washing chambers. The girl walked out in her gold robe, they were long showing off her curves and long on her hands and just the right touch around her chest not showing that wasn't needed to be seen. She walked down to the meeting room finding everyone there that including. Her sister the royal princess, the King, Queen, the Duke and Grand Duke, the Count and his son who is the Viscount, the Marquess, the Earl, Margrave, Landgrave and the Count Plantine, the Baron plus her little brother Souta the prince.

"Sit you highness" a servant said as she bowed low for respect. She smiled at her and took her sit next to her sister, that's where she always sat because Kikyuo was Royal princess she guarded the Kingdom after her parents and she was there when her sister needed help in any way or anything that her sister requested.

"The battle is not ending as we planed" the King looked around everyone. The gated to the room opened showing a man in long boots with a long messy veil on as he entered the room, he bowed slightly to the king and princess and to the Prince.

"My apologies I'm late" he said taking a sit next to the Baron.

"Sit so we may discus the matter" the king said smiling at him and pointing to where he sat. He bowed slightly again and folded his hands on the table looking at the king.

"As I was saying, the battle is not going as we planed the soldiers are still fighting but countless have died and there is nothing we can do……" he looked around the table as every nodded their head except the general.

"Do you have anything in mind general?" the king asked as everyone locked their eyes to the general.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, he said as he looked on the table then up to the king.

"The kingdom we are fighting is actually two forced together so our troop would be helped if we withdraw" he said knowing it wasn't a good answer but it was for sake of there kingdom. At that time the gate opened surprising everyone.

"Forgive me your highness for interrupting but there is urgent news from the eastern kingdom" a boy who was wearing a rather soft coat for a shirt and pant said with a high pony tail hanging from the back and his long hair held in a pony tail as well.

"Yes Kouga, what is it?" the king asked looking at the man.

"Here you highness" he said as he gave him the piece of paper and bowing his head low as he gave It to him.

"Thank you" he said as he too bowed for respect for the leader.

"I should be going now I have many messages to transport" he said as he ran out of the room with high speed.

_Dear king Higurash,_

_We have come to a conclusion to winning the battle; we should join forces with the other kingdom by doing a wedding so we can join forces, we ask you daughter in hand to marry our son, we have sent a message to the other four kingdom, since my son Sesshomaru can help with no doubt, I thought it would a god idea if we join forces to win the battle. We will be having a meeting next week at 2:00 we will be happy if you come along with your daughter in marriage._

_Sincerely_

_King InuTasho._

When he read he looked at everyone in the room, they were all waiting for his suggestion on the letter.

"We are to go to the eastern lands to join forces with them in order to win the battle" he said looking at his daughters.

"The meeting is dismissed" the king said but in his eyes there was a sad look and his family noticed it as they followed him.

"Father what is the matter?" Kikyuo asked as she caught up with him.

"We shall talk about this in the family room, when we have come to a finale then we can tell everyone" he said not facing his daughter. When they entered the family room they sat down bye the table that was in the middle of the room, other than that there was nothing in it except some sofas in it.

Taking a long sigh he started speaking " the letter, it asked a daughter in marriage" he looked at his wife who had a confused look in her face yet a comforting look in her eyes.

"Does that mean that the King over there want one of us in marriage to his son?" Kikyuo said, Kagome knowing that it was going to be her sister she didn't bug to say anything she just watched like her brother did most of the time.

"Yes and we are running out of time, the battle if not come well and this" he said sighing again outing his hand on his forehead and letting it drop on the table.

"Don't worry about it father, I guess for the kingdom I can for it" Kikyuo said.

" no, I think I should take some reasonability this time, Kikyuo you already have enough to deal with, I'll do it for the kingdom" Kagome said putting a calming hand on her shoulder and smiling a sad smile on her face.

"Are you sure, I don't mind helping the kingdom at all" Kikyuo said smiling at her sister not wanting her to regret any of it.

"Don't worry sister, I won't regret it" she said smiling softly.

She hugged her sister while the others smiled.

"Thank you both so much you helped a lot" their father said as he hugged them.

"Souta, I don't want to hear you playing blanks on the maids again" the highness said pointing at his son.

"Yes…but there's nothing to do for fun" he complained.

"Just go" he said as they exited and the others enter into another room, which was their bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arranged marriage, father what is that for?" a girl shouted as tears ran down her face as she held her hands close to them.

"It is to help the kingdom with the battle" he said as he put his hand on her back.

"The battle is in every kingdom, the intruder put different troops in each kingdom and the battle is not going well with the other we have to held them dearly, there man are dieing" he said sounding sad and that made the girl stop crying a little.

"Are they losing? That's why they need our help?" the girl cleared her eyes and looked at her father.

"Yes, and they men are dieing badly they need our help, that is why they arranged a marriage for you and the princess or the Miko kingdom to marry the eastern demon Kingdom" he said as her daughter nodded but looking on the ground with her hands folded neatly on her lab.

"So are you willing to help the kingdom?" the father asked trying to make her smile, she smiled back at her father and nodded as he hugged her.

"We have to get ready we are leaving next week, and we have to start now" the father walked to his room leaving the girl smiling sadly after her. She walked to her room ordering her maid to get her things ready that she needed and walked out to the horse and cart waiting for her dad to come. The cart was covered with a white color nicely and at the edges there was light pink making it look like Princess Cinderella's cart. She didn't mind helping out the kingdom but an arranged married is what she hated the most.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

A couple girls giggled as the man in purple and black with a staff in his right hand waved to them. He smiled a winning smile, but he wasn't in the mood for giggling he was told that his dad needed to see him fast. So he thought maybe something was wrong, since he avoided the meeting today maybe his dad was mad at him for that. As he entered his dad's chamber his dad was sitting with his hand on his chin in deep thought looking on the ground barley noticing that he was there he had to clear his throat to get his

"Oh, son sit, I have something important to tell you" he said as he smiled t his son.

"What is it father?" he asked as he looked at him seriously.

"If you would have been in the meeting today maybe you could have gotten the idea of what I'm talking about" he said kind of getting angry at him that he was not there at the meeting.

"So what is it, sorry about it" he said apologizing slightly.

"You are to be married to the demon exterminator princess so that we could all help the kingdoms wing the battle again the two brothers Naroku and Onigumo" he said making his son flitch lightly.

'Married, is she beautiful or just some strong princess I have to deal with" his dad laughed slightly knowing his son was obsessed with woman.

"Yes she is beautiful, we will meet her at the eastern kingdom when we get there and you will see for your self" he smiled at his dad and got up, he didn't have a problem with the idea just as long as he liked the girl he was okay with it he couldn't wait to see her his dad had said she was beautiful.

"Son we are to start now it a week travel journey" his dad said as he poked his head thought the door.

"Yes father" now that he didn't like he hated journeys since he was little he could quite fine as much money as in staying one place.


	3. special place

KINGDOM OVER LOVE

CHAPTER 2: SPECIAL PLACE

hope yuo like it, sorry it's so long.

i gave the reason on the bottom of th story.

* * *

A bad-tempered boy walked down the forest his hands crossed his hands over his chest as he walked down to the lake. He had been told that there was an approved marriage for him in order to put 'his' plan to working. He wasn't planning for it be as it to be an arranged marriage, why could the kingdoms just force together since they were all losing the battle, they were all going to meet up today at the assembly room and he had told his father that he wasn't going to attend it. The princesses were coming today and staying for couple weeks so they could at least attempt to know each other on short notice of their marriage. He walked down to the lake; it was surrounded by clear water and the threes growing around it making a take breathing view. He liked being here because it cleared his mind and right now his mind was full. He sat there about a couple hours or so when he saw a girl dressed in long baby blue robes looking around followed by another girl who was dressed in the same robed but hers were a little loose than the first girl's.

"I like it here it's beautiful" the second girl saying receiving a confused look from the other one.

"Well it does look rather beautiful I guess I can agree with you" the other girl who seems rather smarter than the other girl said. Both girls looked alike; it was hard telling who was who, except their dressing. He jumped from the three the other girl screamed but the other one just stared at him as he walked to them.

"What do you think you're doing, you are not welcome here" he said his hands motionless crossed on his chest.

"And who are you; I can have you thrown in the reformatory chamber you know" the girl who know looked a lot different from the other one. Her hair was a darker color than the other one and hers was longer, she had an icy look on her face and sad eyes than the other one. The other girl on the other hand had a rather soft look in her eyes and joy on her face, a faint smile come up his face upon seeing her.

"Who are you identify yourself" the girl said anger taking over her face but her voice soft voice. He couldn't denied even thought she did look kind of cold she was very pretty, but the look in her eyes and her coldness spoiled her beauty.

"Kikyuo, I think he might be the prince" the other girl said in a soft rich voice.

"Or he might be a trespasser" looking back at her sister, she understood that she was just defending her.

"Or I might position you in prison for being foul and interrupting me" he said for thesecond time since they saw him.

"So you are the prince?" Kikyuo's soft figures appeared on her face once again showing off her beauty again making InuYasha very surprised that she could do that with just a change of emotion.

"Yes, what might I help you with?" he asked not seeming to take his eyes of her.

"Nothing really, my sister seemed to like this place so she asked me if I could accompany her" he looked behind her to see the other sister sitting under a blossoming tree with flowers everywhere enjoying her self

"And what is her name and yours might I ask?" he looked back at her with a player smile on his face.

"I'm Kikyuo the Princess of Royal in the Miko kingdom, and she is my sister before me Kagome" he looked at her, she was very………well she wasn't as joyful as the other sister yet they could be mistaken for twins.

"Are you the Princess in marriage?" he still had the same smile on his face while the girl had a faint blush on her cheeks yet nothing but a serious look on her face.

" no my sister is, she agreed to it herself" she said finally walking to where her sister was throwing the blossoms in the sky and falling down like rain making InuYasha admire her some more but the other looked rather beautiful to his eyes than the other. She would make a quite fantastic queen some day. But yet again the other girl was more alive and joyful than her; it was a hard decision to make who looked batter for they both looked great.

"Kagome stop fooling around you look like a baby" Kikyuo said softly yet chuckling at her sisters behave.

"I will have to leave you here with Prince InuYasha, I will tell mother and father than you are here" she walked pass him giving him a glare that made his blood jump.

"Be nice to my sister or you will regret ever being born" she hissed knowing that he could hear her very well. He looked back at her making Kagome confused as in what they found interested in each other but the looks they were giving each other looked rather angry.

"So………how did you know about his place it looks rather pleasant it's comfortable" she said catching another blossom.

"Feh, why don't you be a little good bitch and stop your yapping" he said as he jumped on the three she had been sitting by.

"Why so rude, I have not done anything to make you irritated have I?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah by talking so much nonsense" he huffed.

"I was just saying that this place it pleasant, is that bad?" she asked feeling her eyes watery.

"Yeah just get out of here and follow your sister, I do not wish to see your presence again" he looked down at her, really she hadn't done anything wrong he was just…….cranky or rather angry with her sister Kikyuo. What had made him act like this? He didn't know the words just flew out of his mouth withought knowing and were out of control.

"As you wish" her voice as shaky as close as he could remember when woman talked like that they were very close to crying. He jumped from the tree and ran after her, she was racing to the castle with her hand on her face.

"Dam" he started running full speed as he caught her and brought her struggling body back to the lake. He placed her under the tree and looked at her.

Okay if he let her go, her sister was going to kill him or do something to him and he couldn't bare to see her cry. He knelt before her as she moved so she wasn't facing him.

"Fine, sorry about that" he said trying not to get angry at her again. She didn't say anything she just went on crying whipping the tears away with her sleeves and covering her face. He sat beside her and held her in his arms after a couple minutes, she wasn't struggling.

"Look I know I wasn't being polite, but it was because I was angry at your sister, she had been nice while we were talking over there but then she changed all of a sudden she got angrywith me for no reason" he didn't took notice when the girl started snoring softly " that's why I took my angry on you I guess, I'm truly sorry about that, I hope you can forgive me Princess" he didn't get an answer, but he did notice the soft snores the girl was taking in and letting out. He looked down at her; the tears had dread out seeing how pretty she was now he stared at her for a long time till she moved to get more at ease.

"You're rather pretty" he said not noticing a dark haired boy standing there with a staff in his right hand.

"Thank you InuYasha" he replied sitting next to him. He was surprise a faint blush appeared on his cheeks when he looked at his old friend Miroku.

"How long have you been here Monk?" he looked at him as he looked on the ground with a pervert smile on his face "and the words weren't met for you".

" well I figured as much,she ispretty but there a goddesses by the palace but she wont even look my way" he said for the first time in his live there was a girl who denied him…….that took InuYasha as asurprise but if he was talking about Kikyuo he wouldn't be as much.

"What's her name?" he asked the girl in his arms moving again. He looked down at her and a smile grew on his face.

"I thought you were in an arranged married and you're flirting with another woman" Miroku got hit on the head for saying that.

"She is my fiancée "there was a shade of red on his cheeks when he said that.

"Well looks like you like her already" he said putting his staff on the ground.

"So what is the name of the 'goddess'?" He asked stretching the goddess "as if you don't call most of the girls that" his friend looked at him with a smile on his face.

" well her name is Sango, she is everything I ever wanted in a woman, she looks strong, pretty and she is going to be my wife!" he sounded excited but that was brought down when a frown appeared on his face.

"Well what's matter, she's going to marry you isn't she?" he asked looking up from the girl he was still holding, she was like a little baby in his hands.

"Well yeah of course she is, but she's not happy about it" he got up with his staff as well.

"No one is about that" he said as he got up too Kagome stiffing, but got comfortable again.

"Well looks like you are, you already act like she's your wife" he said pointing at Kagome whose eyes were opening at the sounds.

"No, if it wasn't for her stupidity I wouldn't be at this point right now" he said as Kagome wiggled out of his grasp.

"Let me go this instant!" she shouted as she tried to take his hands off her shoulder.

"Fine!" he dropped her on the ground and walked on as if there was nothing there.

"Ouch!" she shouted Miroku being a pervert he was he couldn't bare see a woman thrown like that.

"What is the matter Princes Kagome?" Miroku asked as a set of amber eyes looked back at the girl who was holding on to her knee. He walked back to her and looked at her, his hands crossed on his chest.

"My knee, it's injured" she said tears running down her face. That took InuYasha by surprise how delicate was she anyways, and all the crying and now this? He knelt down to look at her knee that Miroku tried to touch but it increased her crying, he tried touching I but it wasn't any better.

"Can you please help me Prince Miroku, get me to my sister she'll know what to do" Kagome said as she refused to look at InuYasha which somehow got him ticked.

When they got to the palace everyone looked worried because Miroku was holding a crying Princess in his hands, when the words got to Kikyuo she ran to where she could find her sister in her room with InuYasha and Miroku just getting there.

" what happen to her, move I wish to see her" she said passing some servants and finally getting to her, she looked hurt bad she was crying as well with a guilty InuYasha standing beside her.

"I wish for everyone to leave except the two princes" she said glaring at them.

"Who's she?" asked Miroku quietly.

"Her sister" he whispered back but got a glare from the older sister.

"What's wrong Kagome, please stop crying" Kikyuo said a sad look in her eyes that cut thru InuYash's heart for some reason. Kagome started hiccupping, it was like fire on her knee, and she couldn't move it or anything touch it. Every time she tried to move to get comfortable at least say anything to her sister her it burned her making her cry some more. Finally she took in the pain and looked at her sister still a pain look on her face.

"Are you felling okay now?" her sister asked "do you want me to heal you?" she asked looking at her sister.

"No (ouch) I think I can do it by myself" she said putting her hand on her knee and some pink light coming out of it. She kept it going until the time she believed that it should have been better, but when she let the light go it was still hurting.

"Are you feeling better now………" Miroku didn't finish the question when Kikyuo glared at him; he turned to his friend and glared at him.

"Are you better now sister?" she asked as the door opened showing her parents and the other 3 queens and 4 kings including Sango who was in the middle of her parents.

"Kagome, what happened?" her mother said as she ran to her side.

"I think my knee is broken" she said looking at her mom as tears threaten to come out. King InuTasho and queen Izoy looked at their son and king Lee looked at his son as well.

"Who did this?" InuTasho asked looking at his who he believed that he was behind this.

"It's not anyone's fault, it's my fault" everyone looked at Kagome who was trying to get comfortable but couldn't.

"What happened then?" her sister asked who surely knew that it was InuYasha who had done this; he himself was surprised when the girl said it was no ones fault.

"I tripped when I was down by the lake on a tree root" she looked at InuYash's surprised face and a sadder look appeared on her face.

"Okay rest and you InuYasha stay with her" Kikyuo said and everyone agreed. He just shrugged his shoulder and sat down by a wooden chair that was the other side of the bed.

* * *

"Princess Sango, can I talk to you?" Miroku said as he ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, I have a lot of things to do" she said looking at him but facing the front once again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about early" he said lowering his head " and if you don't want to marry me, we're always happy to help the nation withought being forced to marrying a princess" he looked up at a soft smiling girl.

"You know you're not as bad as I saw you before" she smiled at him "my father told me that we needed to help the nation so I'll do as it asks". She started walked off but Miroku called her again.

"Do you want to go to lake with me, I mean do you want to see it its very beautiful such as yourself" he said putting on his pervert smile. She blushed much to his surprise.

"Sure where is this lake if it's not interesting I'll come back" she said as she took his hand in hers and walked back to the lake. When they got to the lake she thought it was nice it was beautiful like he had said but she didn't really like it as much.

" well I think I'll go back" she said as she let go of his hand and started walking back only to be held back by him.

"I'll take you somewhere, where I think you're going to like a lot" he took her hand and started walking to where a clear place was in the forest where it was kinda of like a hill you could see as the sun started to set.

"It's beautiful" she started to twirl around much to his surprise she didn't act so cold to him now, his heart was racing as he smiled.

"Yeah you are" he said almost a whisper but in some reason she heard him and blushed.

"So wanna watch the sun set" she asked looking at him smiling. They sat there watching as the sun set, he was more surprised when she leaned to his shoulder only to notice that she had fallen asleep or else that wouldn't have happened.

* * *

What was is that she always dream about him but she never knew him as much him, that guy she had seen him once, and was when he had come to there kingdom and she had never let him get out of her mind. He ad long jet black hair red beautiful eyes with a pale look on his face. She had fallen in love with him, he was beautiful to her, even thought he was cruel as people called him he was her beauty cruel man.

_Flashback_

_A man walked thru the gates of the Miko kingdom, he was wearing black veil that covered his body, even if you tried you couldn't see it until he took off the veil. Kikyuo had started at him as if she could see thru his black veil, her heart was bounding, she had never felt this way before. Her father and mother had told them to go to their chamber so they couldn't hear whatthe discussion wasabout. When her father had called her to tell him where he would be sleeping thenight she hadn't argued or anything like she would usually complain she was about 17 or something._

"_This way …..What might I call you?" she asked as she looked back at him, she could take her eyes off of him, he was so beautiful._

"_People call me Lord Naroku but you can call Naroku" he said smiling softly at the girl. In her believe he wasn't old either, he looked like he could be in his late teen age years._

"_You arevery beautiful" he said as he stared at her too. They stood there turning to face each other, she hadn't even known him for a day or two but she loved him._

"_You're very beautiful too" she said as she smiled at him too. He leaned his face close to her and pecked her on the lips. She closed her eyes taking in the kiss, her very first kiss with the man she had fallen for; she touched her lips as if to feel the kiss. He put his hands on her waist and hugged her._

"_I hope to see you again, this is my chamber correct?" he asked as the girl was still stunnedbut found her selfnodding._

"_Good, see you someday, Kikyuo" and was gone, she had cheered back to her sister's room to tell her about what had happened, they had cheered except the part when everyone complained about it and they went to sleep. When Kikyuo had woken up he had found a letter on the bed._

_Dear sweet Kikyuo,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave so early, but I had to I hope I can see you again; you are a true woman of beauty. I hope I can know you better, you can write a letter and give it to whoever delvers the mail tell to the, take it to the southeast kingdom. _

_I like you a lot._

_Sincerely _

_Naroku_

* * *

"Rin I have no such intention of doing that, I have some papers to sign" a very pissed off man said as he looked at his wife.

"But Sesshomaru, you promised" the girl looked on the ground, why was he always like this he had promised to take her out today to at least see the outside of the castle.

"I have more important work to do other than taking you to see the outside of the castle" he said almost yelling at her. What intention did he have with a human anyways; he had been in an arranged marriage. He did want to get married so hisfather had arranged one for him and giving him the western kingdom.

The girl's eyes become watery and ran out of the room leaving him to just stare after her with his motionless look. He sat down and started working on his papers but the inside voice told him to go after her. He ignored it and kept on signing the papers until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Little Bitch" he said then got out of the door to follow her. As he got out of the room he smelt her tears, 'that would be easy to follow' he thought as he followed the smell until it directed him to talking voices.

"So is she okay now?" she head her speak.

He opened the door to find his brother and her alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting angry that she had run to his younger brother.

"You said you had more important more than me so I came here, you have a problem with that?" she was very close to screaming at him.

"So that did not mean you could come over here to be with _him" _he said stretching the him.

"So what you do not care anyways" she got out of the room only to be caught by him around the waist. He closed the door and took her to their room. He sat her on the bed and stared at her.

"I do not wish to see you with my brother alone like I did" he said looking at her angry.

"I was not alone with him, Kagome was there, his fiancée if you haven't heard, and she was just asleep" the last part come out softly as she started crying again. He sat down by her, this human had somehow found her way up to his heart he had been very angry when he found her with his brother and for some reason he didn't want her to be near any man in the castle. In the western lands he had told every men if he saw them with her he would kill them withought a second thought, so she was pretty much always in her chamber withought anything to do until he was done with work so he could take her to the flower garden. He whipped away her tears and looked at her with his emotionless face and pulled her to his chest.

"But that's where you're wrong Rin, I do care about you" the girl raised her head to look at her husband. For once he had told her that he cared, but he was still very emotionless.

"Which way do you care?" she looked at him with a very confused look in his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The girl smiled when they part and leaned to his chest, when she closed her eyes, a gush ofwind hit her face. When she opened her eyes she was in a flower garden full of all kind of flowers with trees blossoming every where.

"Aw, I love it" she twirled around as Sesshomaru picked a rose and put it behind her ear.

"You look very beautiful in a flower garden" he said as he sat down pulling her to his lab.

"You know every time you went to the garden I always watched you from the top of the castle" he said finally smiling down at her.

"No wonder I had a feeling that someone was always watching me" she said squishing his tight.

* * *

Sorry it was long I had to give everyone in the story a special place where something good happened to them….and to others not so good. 


	4. Chapter 4

KINGDOME OVER LOVE

* * *

CHAPTER 3

THANKS and review

* * *

Kagome stiffed as she tried to get up, she had slept the whole night since Prince InuYasha dropped her. Se looked around trying to see anyone who could help her; she found InuYasha sleeping on the chair that he was sitting on since yesterday. His head was leaning back on the wooden chair slightly sliding on chair looking as is he was about to fall down.

"Prince InuYasha?" her soft voice was head as she looked at him, he looked so tired. He must have sat there all night and yesterday too.

"InuYasha, can you please help me to the restroom?" she raised her voice a bit high, she didn't want to wake him up but she really had to go. He rose his head up quickly as he head her voice looked at her, her face was in an apologize look but a pleading look as well.

"What?" he asked while brushing his hand over his face.

"Can you please take me to the restroom?" she asked in a soft voice. He didn't say anything he shrugged and picked her up making sure he didn't hurt her broken leg already. He sat her in the restroom and got out just as her sister entered the room.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked soft but anger in it as well.

"She's in bathroom" he said a little pissed of that she treated him like that. Kikyuo walked to the door and knocked.

"Hold on I'll be out in a minute" she head her said as she head water running.

"Are you taking a shower Kagome?" Kikyuo asked her voice as soft as it could be.

"Well kind of, I was think about that yes" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Can you stand to take a bath?" her sister asked worried in her voice.

"I can handle it Kikyuo, I'll be fine" her voice was reassuring and that calmed Kikyuo a bit.

"Okay I'll be going now, I'm sure that Prince InuYasha will bring you to breakfast as well" she said facing the honyuo with a glare. He just growled at her as she got out of the room.

'How did I get myself in this mess?' he questioned himself as he sat down. Well dealing with Kagome wasn't bad but the looks he was getting from her older sister were to kill for sure. He was thinking when he head the door click open and saw Kagome holding on to the door with a pain look on her face while trying to get to the bed.

"What are you doing, trying to get me killed" he said dangerously while running to her and picking her up.

"I called you but I guess you didn't hear me" he looked down at her, was he really in that deep thought that he didn't hear her? Well he had been in thought since they had arrived he was suddenly getting kind of depressed some how.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" he said as he sat her on the bed and going to her closet to get her some flip flop to wear. When he came back the girl had a sad look on her face while her eyes looked close to shedding tears.

"Now what?" he asked as he put the flip on her feet and looked up and her while kneeling. A tear ran down her cheek but didn't say anything he was worried why was she crying all of a sudden that cut him deep for some reason.

"What's the matter?" he got up and held her in his arms and looked at her but she was facing the other side.

"Do want to talk about it?" he asked the girl shook her head and just sucked up the sad look n her face and smiled sadly at him.

"Okay" he said as he stood up and held her like a pride but still careful not to mess with the broken knee. When he got to breakfast it was just starting he sat her by her sister who smiled at her and glared at him, he growled back maybe about that decision Kagome was way better than her sister. He sat across from his dad like he always did but he didn't touch his breakfast.

"What is the matter Yasha?" his mom asked, he looked up to look at her as if he just saw her.

"Oh…..nothing just not hungry" he said as he looked at the food in front of him. When everyone was done he was about to pick up Kagome when his mom put a hand on his shoulder and told him that he needed to talk to him.

"What about her, I have to take her to her chamber" he said looking at his mom worried.

"It's okay I can I help if it's important" Kikyuo said with her soft voice that made InuYasha just roll her eyes, she was nice to some people but to him she was like hell just irrupted.

"Thank you Kikyuo" Izoy bowed slightly as Kikyuo did the same and walked out with Kagome leaving InuYasha and his mom.

"Now can you tell me what's bothering you?' his mom asked as he sat down motioning him to sit as well.

"I'm just, I don't know I'm just in thoughts since yesterday" he lowered his head avoiding his mother's eyes.

" it's okay we know this is too fast for you but there are something when you're royal you have to sacrifice, I'm sure the marriage will be fine, and Kagome looks like she's a very polite and good young woman" her mom said smiling at him as her son looked at her.

"But…..I don't know why could you just join forces with the other kingdoms withought a marriage?" he asked as he finally looked in his mom's eyes.

" we thought that this way it could be stronger, it would be like family fighting together side by side, the other kingdoms agreed as well" she said the smile never leaving her face.

"I know you don't understand right now but you will in time" she said as she stood up and putting her hand on his shoulder "you will son I promise" she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now you have to get to your job, how you broke the girl's leg anyways?" she looked at him as a blush appeared on his face.

"Let me guess you were angry at someone and she was doing what? then you dropped her when you were carrying her?" she looked at his now red voice she giggled at the site and walked on to her chamber.

"Mothers always know everything" he mumbled as he got up smiled back at his mom and walked out of the diner hall. When he got to the girl's room her family were there talking about marriage same thing he had been thinking about.

"Um…….I'll come back when you're done" he as he closed the gently and started to walk off.

"Its okay son we are done already" a male voice said from behind him. He looked back to be facing a smiling king Higurash he titled his face to look at his figures he had Kagome's raven hair and her soft smile, but most figures were from her mother. He half smiled at him and walked pass him as everyone got out of the room.

" take care you two" her mom said as she smiled at the both of them" an Kikyuo you can trust him he can take care of her, he has done a good job so far" she said smiling at the girl who was about to say something. She looked at her mom but didn't say anything instead she followed from behind like a servant with her head hanging low. He closed the door gently and looked at Kagome who was smiling at him.

"Why are you all of a suddenly so happy?" he as her walked to her bed and sat beside it.

"Ha my leg don't hurt as much I can move It now but I still can't walk, isn't that good new, Kikyuo used her healing powers on it?" she said almost giggling in her sentence. He looked at her and signed instead of answering he laid back a crossed her bed and put his hands behind his head to support his weight so he could look at her.

"Yeah so I don't have to carry you around so much" he teased smirking at her. She wiggled her rose and looked at him as if she was getting angry but her face gave it away and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked starting to chuckle him self. She nodded her head as she giggled harder. He took hold of her other foot that wasn't hurt and started tickling her which made her laugh to death.

"Okay I give up you win" she said still giggling. He looked at her he liked it when she was happy a lot more than anything he felt like he wanted her to be happy all the time.

"That's for laughing at me" he said as he sat up looking down at her with a smile. His face become serious all of a sudden that made her quiet laughing like her voice was cut all of a suddenly.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at him she was leaning on her pillows. He lifhted his hand and tucked a stand of hair that was hanging on her face. He didn't move his hand from where it was he just started at her with that serious look on her face.

"I…InuYasha?" she question as he took his hand from behind her ear and caressed her face. He was in thought he didn't even hear her call his name it only when a smell hit her face nervous….unsure….and fear. He quickly snapped from whenever he was and looked at her now focusing on her and not feeling her.

"I'm sorry, I kind got carried away" he said a hint of blushing coming on both faces.

"It's okay, ca we go to the lake, I want see it again" she said back to herself again, an answer was just a snort and he picked her up hearing ouch from her.

"Sorry" he said and ran out of the chambers. When they got to the lake he caressed her knee first as if he was trying to say he was sorry for hurting it and out her down.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him softly.

"My pleasure" he jumped up the tree she was sitting down on.

As she sat there playing with the blossoms more started coming down as If it was raining pink blossoms. She looked up to see InuYasha throwing them down at her with a smirk on his face. She started giggling while catching as many as she could.

* * *

"Come, we should be headed back to the castle" a calm voiced said as he looked at a young woman hanging on a blossoming tree while he was beside her so she wouldn't fall.

"Can't we stay a bit longer Sesshy?" she asked looking down at him and jumping down from the tree he caught her and looked at her angry.

"You could've hurt your self for doing that" he said still holding on to her figure.

"I knew you would catch me that's why I did it" she said leaning her cheek on his chest. He wanted to sit down for a while and hold on to her, then go back to their chambers so he could do some paperwork he had to work on.

"I think we should go we're going to miss lunch if we stay like this" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah" he said as he held her tighter them jumped into the sky making Rin giggle slightly that brought a smile on his face. When they got to their chamber coming from the open window they found their dad just entering in.

"Hey Sesshy, we need to talk" he said as he sat on the wooden chair that was just beside his working desk.

"What about father?" he asked sitting Rin on the bed and walking to his dad.

"We need your heir" he said which made the two blush like mad.

"For what father?" he asked looking back at Rin who had her hands covering her cheeks

"The other kings and I discussed that for you to be a formal King at the western lands we you need a heir if something goes wrong and since we are going to battle we don't know what might happen" he said looking at his son if he understood.

"Okay father, I'll do as you ask" he said bowing slightly.

"Why aren't you brother like you anyways" he questioned while chuckling along with that. 'Maybe it's because he's a pathetic fool' Sesshy thought as he bowed one last time as his father walk out of the room. He walked back to where Rin was sitting and sat next to her withought even looking at her.

"So are we going to do it?" she asked facing him but not catching his eyes.

"Only when you're ready" he said hugging her tightly and picking her up to his desk. He sat down still holding her as if she was a baby.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started signing his papers while holding her.

"I'm working, take a nap" he said not looking at her but focusing on the work. She rapped her hands around his torso and leaned to his chest, he started purring making her feeling a little sleepy. The vibrating sound it was like a lullaby that got her to sleep, when she finally slept he looked down at her kissed her forehead and went on working on his paper.


	5. reasoning behind the cold front

LOVE OVER KINGDOM

CHAPTER 5: reasoning behind the cold front

Hey you guys thanks sorry about taking so long. Well enjoy!

1111111111111111111222222222222222222

"Prince InuYasha, what grounds do you have here?" The prince looked back to see the girl who looked like princess Kagome but slightly dissimilar from her.

"I don't have to inform you anything" he said as he went back on watching the sun set from the room, which he didn't have a clue that it belonged to.

"But this is my chamber I have a right to ask that" the girl wasn't as mean as she was to him and for that he was surprised.

"Therefore?" was all he said even thought he looked back to see her reacting. She didn't say anything she slightly set the pack of arrows and bow she had and lay on her bed.

"I wish you to leave" she said plainly.

" why do you always put that cold front when you're with people you somehow don't like and then you change once you're in the presence of your sister?" he walked to her bed and sat next to her not even caring what she was going to throw at him.

" it's not that I do not like people who I currently throw cold fronts at, it's just that…..never mind you can not understand me anyways" she said as she turned around.

"What do you mean I can't understand you?!" he asked as he turned her around.

"Just leave me be, I do not wish to talk about it" she said unhooking his hand from her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on then I'll leave you alone" he said as she turned around to face the ceiling.

"Do you really wish to know?" she turned to him, he looked in her eyes as her coldness started to kinda melt.

"Yeah, Kikyuo just stop playing around and spit already" he said slightly angry that she had to ask so many questions before telling him what's the matter with her.

"Okay, it all started when I was seventeen, this man his name is Naroku" InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy and then thought it might have been a bad thing and looked sad for a minute.

"What about Naroku, that bustard" he said angry but in a low voice "did he hurt you I'll go there and murder him my self" he said as his hand tighten into a fist.

"No It has nothing with hating it's actually quite the opposite" she kinda chuckled a soft hearted chuckle that made him smile.

" the first time I ever saw him I couldn't quite take my eyes off of him, it was as if that day………….as I saw him I quickly fell in love with him and he too did" she looked in the ceiling for a while. It made him irritated a little that she was talking about a different man in front of him. When she had said I fell in love with him he had huffed slightly.

" my mother had told me to take him to his chamber and I was eager to do so, at that same night he come we shared a kiss, even thought it was just a lip against lip it made my heart beat fast, it changed my opinion against man " he was getting kinda angry then again he was regretting ever asking her to tell him that story but bared along with her just so he could know what was wrong with her, now that he figured it was more like she was love sick than anything.

" but the next morning he left leaving my nothing but a goodbye note saying that he wanted to know me a lot and saying that he liked me, I was happy when we sent letters back and forth, but even if I asked him to come to see me and my kingdom he would always say that he couldn't, even thought they were just letters but what he wrote always made me laugh and smile" a smile showed on her face making her face become rich and the pale look almost disappearing and her eyes becoming joyful and showing some life in them.

"What happened then?" he asked as he kinda know how she felt.

"the last letter I wrote to him it…….never come back I tried writing but they never come back, the one that come back said 'quit writing' and nothing else since that day, I stopped it felt like someone pulled my heart out and stomped in endlessly on the ground until it was no more" she girl become sad again as he looked at her, he wanted to hold her tight and make everything go away. He pulled her from the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was surprised when he did that but hugged back holding on to him tightly.

"I'll be here for you, I promise" he whispered, she pushed him back and smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kindness but do not forget my sister is the one in marriage not me" she said chuckling as she lay back on her bed.

"I'll still keep my promise, when you're in trouble just call me, I'll be there" he said smiling at her, she returned the same smile as he got up.

"Tell me how Kagome agreed to this marriage; I was sure that you were the one my father meant when he sent the letter" he walked to the window looking down at the flower garden seeing two people there but didn't mind interest in them.

" I guess since I guard the Miko Kingdom Kagome felt irresponsible and agreed to this marriage for the kingdom's sake" Kikyuo looked at the halve demon on the window and regretted ever being mean to him.

"Did she want to be in an arranged marriage, or did she feel the need to help her Kingdom?" he looked back feeling her eyes on him. They started at each other, InuYasha slightly turned around to look at her he started to move to her bed she was sitting on the bed while leaning on the wall with her hand folded on one leg that was pooped up and her other just slightly laid out. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"She felt the need to" she said lowly, he moved his face closer not caring about his question and kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull back neither kissed back. He pulled back and looked at her his head titled.

"I told you my sister is the one in marriage not me" she said not mad and not happy.

"Are you mad now?" he asked as he lowered his head for shame.

"No" she said as he looked up to look at her smiling at him.

4545455555555555555555555555555555555554444444444444444444444

"Um…….excuse me but have you seen Prince InuYasha?" Kagome asked one of the maids. It has been one week and her leg now could walk not at best but if she tripped it would wake up the wound again and Kikyuo was always giving her some herbs every day for it so now it was pretty good.

"No madam" she said bowing her head low.

"Please call me Kagome" she said smiling at them.

"Okay madam" the girl said.

"I consider I'll stay here with everyone here, I have no intention of looking for him this dreadfully" she supposed as she went to the maids and sat down. Some of the maids smiled at her some just looked at her as she was crazy.

"You're so fortunate you would truly yearn to be a maid, I would somewhat be Princes than a ratty maid" one girl said.

"I get exhausted of constantly being treated like I'm some kind of god, I hate that consideration" she said smiling at the girl.

"What are all you names?" she asked looking around the circle just as her maid entered.

"Kagome what are you doing here, this isn't Miko kingdom if the others find them with you they're get in trouble" her maid said as the other looked at her. She didn't bow or showed any kind of respect she just treat her like she was her best friend or something.

"Its fine Ari just sit down and enjoy the day" Kagome said pulling her down

"This is Ari she's my friend but she worried too much because of my sister, she use to work for her but we changed maids, I hate saying that word" she said as she looked around.

"Hi Ari" they all said as she just waved and sat next to Kagome.

"You're so lucky she's so nice to you, here everyone is mostly grumpy" all the maids shook their head to agree as Kagome just smiled at them. Kagome chatted with the maids until she felt like going to look for InuYasha again.

"I'll come by tomorrow too" she said as she waved good- bye. The maids waved bye and she left them talking about how nice and pretty she was. Kagome walked around the castle as she got irritated because she was more like walking around in the same place, she passed Kikyuo's chamber at least five times and at last she decided to go in.

"Ki……. I'm sorry!" she shouted as she ran out closing the room and running all the way to the lake.

44444444444555555555555555666666666666666666+++++++++++++

The two pulled from each other as they looked at the door, it was currently closing and the girl who opened it running away.

"I have to go" Prince InuYasha said as he got out of the bed and walked to the door. He started running down the castle following her scent; it wasn't hard he could smell it from a distance when he arrived at the lake he saw her playing with the petals. As he got close she was laying there with her head up in the sky while watching as the petals fell.

"Kagome" he called her name as if she was a glass and had to be careful. She turned to him and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I thought I could go to Kikyuo's room since I couldn't find you, are you mad at me?" she asked he looked at her, she wasn't sad that he was curly kissing her sister, she was more worried that he was mad at her.

"No you should be mad at me not the other way around" he said sitting next to her.

"Why because you kissed my sister, no I don't mind at all" she said but her eyes would agree and her heart either. She felt like she should have been mad but she just didn't want to somehow.

"Well so you don't mind at all that I kissed her, you're nice" he said smiling at her.

"Are you coming back to the castle is getting late"

"No I want to stay here for a while" she smiled at him and lay back down. She looked at him as he walked away 'he…….doesn't know me' she though as she looked up at the petals again. When she was positive he was gone a tear ran down her cheek, she was surprised because she didn't feel like crying. She whipped it out and looked at it.

"Why I'm I crying?" she asked herself.

"And why do I feel so strange, like my heart is being pulled out" she said in a whisper.

She didn't know the feeling so she didn't take it seriously. She got up from the ground and started walking to the castle. She walked slowly to her room but before she could get there she met up with a girl who was Princes Sango.

"Hello" she said trying to smile at her. The girl smiled at her and waved.

"Are you not Princes Kagome?" she started walking with the girl, Kagome smiled at nodded her head.

"Yeah and you're Princes Sango right?" she asked as they entered the gates to dinner.

"Yeah please call me Sango I hate when people call me Princes, how about I see you later when dinner is over "Kagome smiled at her and went to sit next to Kikyuo. When she sat next to her Kikyuo didn't quite look at her in the eye.

"Hey Kikyuo" she said smiling at her sister, the older Miko was taken back at she did not mind at all what she was doing with InuYasha when she walked on them.

"Don't worry Kik I'm not mad" she said winking at her "anyways you can have him while we're getting ready for the wedding" she whispered to her but she saw InuYash's ears flick to their direction.

"Don't be so nosy Prince InuYasha" the girl whispered knowing he heard her very well. He turned to look at her as the food was served. He was sitting across from them since the table was so huge it felt like a mile away.

" tank you Kagome for your offer but I can not except it, because of…….Naroku" she said whispering his name " that was an accident when you walked in I do not wish to have anything to do with him except friends" he looked at her right in the eyes slightly getting angry but not too angry he looked away.

"Are you sure, if you like him I don't mind" just as she was done with that saying a gush of wind entered from the big doors. The wind quickly was by Kagome's side and currently a boy appeared holding her hands. InuYasha sweat dropped who was this guy oh yeah it was Koga the leader of the wolf tribe but why was he holding his Kagome like that.

"Who the heck are you!" he shouted across the table interrupting what the boy was about to say to Kagome to look at her.

"Be quiet half-breed" he said as he went back to Kagome.

"Kagome how are you doing, my woman doing alright, if he messes with you make sure you call me just shout my name really loud and I'll be there in second" he said.

"What do you mean your woman, if you hadn't heard the news she's my fiancée" he was by her side in a minute. The adults' just watched the show as the girl was put in the middle of the two man fighting over whose she was.

"Boys! Stop it right now, Koga, I'm fine thank you, but I'm not YOU woman okay" she said as he currently held on to her ands.

"What did he do brain wash you, of course you're my woman ever since we were little remember?" he asked yeah she could remember ever since they were little he always said that.

"But I'm engaged to him……um" just as she said that his own fiancée come running from the door.

"Koga! Why did you run off to?!" she shouted as she walked to him and held tight to his arm and glared at Kagome, he let go of her hand and dropped his head. InuYasha was still looking at them while he stood behind Kagome who was smiling now.

"Hi Ayame, how you been" she said while the girl just snorted.

"I'm sorry maybe I should have told you early, I'm engaged to her" he said pointing at Ayame.

"It's okay I'm engaged to him too" she said pointing to InuYasha who didn't like how that sounded. King Taisho's voice boomed in laugh as he looked at the four kids.

"Koga I'm sure you are tired, would you like to join us for dinner?" he smiled at the boy "we got stake" he added making him run to the nearest sit which was where InuYasha was sitting. He didn't mind because Ayame took Kagome's sit so in return they went to the end of the table to sit there. When dinner was over Kagome chatted with Sango while InuYasha just followed them around. When it was time for Sango to sleep Kagome walked her to her chamber.

"Good night" she said waving.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow" Sango said as she closed her door when she waved.

"I haven't seen Miroku since day break where did he go to?" InuYasha mumbled but didn't care either way.

"Who knows, anyways why you are all of a sudden following me" she looked at him not seeing the little rock in front of her. She tripped over it, she closed her eyes tight waiting for the ground to hit her but never come. She opened her eyes to find InuYasha closely up on her face.

"Thanks, I thought my left would open up again" she said smiling at him.

"You're welcome" he said as he started walking next to her again.

"Anyways where do you sleep" she looked at him, she never really did bother to know where he slept.

"It's a week before we get married just next week, are you ready?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Oh right I haven't thought about well I guess I'll be ready when you are" she said.

"And I'm sleeping in you room" he said as he smirked at her she just frowned.

"Where have you been sleeping since my leg got better?" she asked.

"In your room just when you're asleep I snick in" he said seeing her reaction he didn't like it.

"Why you little pervert!" she shouted as they started chasing each other around.

"I'm not! Is not as if I sleep in your bed….oh wait" he got hit on the head sending him to crash on the ground.

"You're violent" he said when he got up she just huffed and went to her room waiting for him to come in.

"Then where do you sleep?" she asked.

"Right over there by the wall, just go to sleep" he said as she walked to her closet to change while he sat by the wall. When she come out she was wearing a short bed grown that she was trying to pull down a little.

"I hate this, I can't suppose that this is the only one I've got" she looked up to see InuYasha just tearing his eyes from her.

"Hump you should look at me like that" she said as she went to her bed and pulled up her bed sheets.

"I wasn't, anyways I'm gonna see you like that whether you like it or not" he smirked at her as she closed her eyes.

"No you aren't I'll assure you that" she said as he just smirked.

"If I don't then I'll shred your cloths as short as those" she didn't say anything instead she just sighed and turned around "turn off the lights for me please" and went to sleep. She was asleep in a couple minute he got up and walked to her bed standing right in front of it.

'Little wench who she think she is, I'll do as I please and she can't stop me' he smirked as he went to turn off the lights and went back to sleep on her bed.

* * *

please review ha 


	6. married

Kingdom over love

Chapter 6: married

121212

" I now pronounced you as husband and wife, you may kiss the pride" the silver haired prince turned to his now called wife and pecked her lips she didn't do anything in returned instead she just stood there looking at him.

"Come on lets go" he held her hand in hers but she still didn't react to anything she just followed him around like he was some kinda of mummy or something. He looked at her and signed he knew very well what was going on. Since the past week he had been more spending his time with Kikyo more than her. He had actually forgotten that they were the one getting married and since she always said that she didn't mind him spending time with her sister he didn't look much into it. Miroku and Sango had gotten married just the other day and now it was theirs and he well wasn't looking forward to this relationship. In the crowd he saw Kikyo smiling at the he smiled back and waved while Kagome just looked at the ground not even bothering with the people waving at her and congratulating her. He turned from Kikyo to look at her, her face was emotionless she wasn't happy she was sad she wasn't in between she was just quiet and no emotion on her face. He turned to look forward still holding her hand which wasn't reacting anyhow. They got in the white cart, he waved one last time and got in followed by Kagome who waved and smiled at them then got in the cart. Once she was in the horsed started moving, she faces the window while he sat at the other corner. He looked at her thought about asking her what was bothering her but put it aside as he looked out the other window. He sighed as he moved into the middle of the cart.

"Kagome what's bothering you?" he asked softly "if it's not Kikyo and me then what else" she sighed and turned to him with a smile.

"Nothing I was just thinking" he didn't say anything he moved back to where he was. Time passed and where they were going nether of them knew. It started getting dark they rode in silence as if they've never seen each other or known each other.

"We have to spend the night here your highness" the horses already stopped and the driver was opening the door for them as he helped Kagome get out of the cart.

"Thank you" she bowed courteously and walked to where an old man was standing by where they were staying the night. InuYasha followed her as he too bowed at the two man and got in the camper they were sleeping in. in a while food were brought in and their cloths and like that everyone left leaving the two alone.

"So do you think this is going to work out?" InuYasha raised his head to look at her; she went on eating her food.

" Kagome stop acting like that, you were the one who said you didn't mind me and Kikyo going out, and you're the one who brought it up" he was getting angry. She raised her eyes to look at him.

"When I said it didn't mean you had to do it, and now I'm all mad at you for a stupid thing" she sighed trying her best to smile at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders "I was kinda of attracted to the both of you when I first saw you, you were the nice giving sister while she was the one that was always closed up and I thought I'd find what was up with that and when I didn't I just could help myself with the need to protect her from her past" he looked up to find her smiling sadly at him.

"Do you regret being married to me?" he looked at her, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it's not the best thing right now but it's not the worst" she looked at him sad her smile gone.

"I….." she got up to the room that was just behind where they were sitting.

"Kagome!" he shouted her name behind her. He followed her grabbing the white dress that showed all her curves and the long veil that was still by where she was sitting. She looked behind her and unpinned his hand.

"If you regret it I'll make sure is stay out of your way" she said coldly always looking like her sister.

"Kagome I can explain what I mean you don't have to jump to conclusions" she raised her eye brow at him.

"You said it out loud InuYasha it isn't the best thing for you" she said.

"But it isn't the worst" he finished she went on and sat on the chair that was by the bed.

"What it isn't the best because we're helping out the kingdom?" she looked at him he didn't say anything.

"Tell me this, do you love Kikyo?" he looked at her and looked back on the floor.

"I take that as a yes, and here I was acting like a complete fool trying to help her for once and when I do is when were I'm helping I'm not needed" he looked at her and walked to the bed.

"Kagome I didn't say I love her, I never said that" she looked at him angry.

"Then what are you in love with her?" he was taken back by her action. She was the one that suggested him to go out with her sister now she was mad at him and he hadn't even suggested the idea.

"Anyway why do you care that I was going out with her" she didn't say anything.

"Are you jealous of your sister" he bragged. She turned to him.

" no you're my husband even if I do have all rights to be jealous I'm not, how the hell I'm I going to live with a husband who is only thinking about my sister how would you appreciate it if I was thinking of Kouga when I'm married to you" oops. That wasn't suppose to be known, well to say the truth she was thinking about Kouga not in that kind of relationship he had with her sister but he kinda felt sorry for him. Not that's he didn't have a lot of things to feel sorry for herself but she had grew on him they would always mess around the castle just for fun, he had known her to be her very first best friends since he was little. He was always put in too many pressure to be having fun, and he had grew on her too even thought they were not going to be married and knew that it was wrong to be growing on each other they couldn't help it. They become best friends in two weeks since their mates or whatever was out to wherever.

"So you were thinking about Koga threw this whole marriage and you were getting mad at me for seeing Kikyo?" he was angry now. She sat down and sighed.

"well I wouldn't have been thinking about him if you hadn't ran off with my sister threw the whole knowing each other thing, where the hell did you wanted me to stat since you were never there at least he was nice enough to be my friend and when I needed him unlike you" she said getting all her frustrations out.

"So why were you mad at me when we were equal?" he asked looking at her.

" I don't know but I know that if you could have staid with me threw the whole two weeks and not to mention that you kissed my sister at least I didn't kiss Koga, then I wouldn't' have grew on Koga the way I did" he looked at her.

"But it wasn't my fault that you grew on him you put that on yourself how is it my fault?" she turned to him.

"How about we forget about this and just start over and no you can not see my sister anymore" she smiled at him and he smiled back as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks you and the only reason I said I regretted the marriage was because I thought that you regretted it" he whispered to her ear. She pulled back smiled at him and pecked him.

"I'll be fun living together won't it?" he shook his head in a yes and hugged her again.

"Come on we have a long journey tomorrow" he said as he pulled her under the covered only to find her sitting up.

"I still have my wedding dress on" she got out of bed and ran to the bags getting out her sleeping grown she put it on and walked to the room.

"Damn" she looked at hi and looked at her dress only to find it very short.

"Pervert" she mumbled ass he walked to the bed.

"I can't help it anyways we're married so I'm not much of that, I'm you husband sweetie" he whispered into her ear. The nest morning when they work up it as kinda of hard because of the worth, they got ready since their driver was having a bad mood and they left the little city to where to there surprise was a temple where they were welcomed with a lot of people. Miroku and Sango were there too, Kagome hugged them and InuYasha as always just fehed and went inside the house. Their honeymoon was about four weeks but since Miroku and Sango were there first they left a week early.

"Kagome come on I'm going to leave you" InuYasha threatened as he got in the cart.

"I'm coming" she shouted as she ran out of the temple waving bye to the workers and getting in the cart. The horses started running as he put his hands around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled as he pecked her lips.

* * *

They lived together and the war against the two brothers was won sending the two brothers to prison for a couple years. Kikyo and Naroku got together once he was out and they lived their lives as a couple in the Kingdom of Miko. InuYasha and Kagome lived in the western Kingdom with their now 2 kids. Sango and Miroku lived in the Kingdom of Monks happily with their 3 kids and the unborn one. Everyone got what they wanted and lived happily ever after and Ayame still chased around for Koga but they get along with their little baby boy who can run like his father.

* * *

thank u review pelase 


End file.
